


Powerless

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils





	

It was every commander’s worst nightmare.

Gut wrenching realisation of the complete loss of control.

He had watched it coming… helplessly….. unable to stop it….. hoping that it simply passed with little effect.

Then it hit. Hard.

The unexpected explosion in this unfamiliar part of the galaxy had sent out an immense shockwave that wracked the Finalizer to her core.

The whole ship rocked violently sending personnel and equipment flying dangerously out of control.

Hux was clinging to a console on the bridge watching the spectacle through the viewport and praying to all the gods that it didn’t crack or even shatter…… and then it happened.

Failure….. complete failure.

The hum of the engines had stopped, every console and light went dark, the ship started listing uncontrollably and he suddenly felt an unfamiliar sensation as his body slowly lifted away from the ground as the artificial gravity failed.

His stomach lurched at the odd feeling and as he looked around at his bridge personnel floating helplessly, his heart was hammering and he felt an overwhelming urge to vomit.

It was at that moment he sensed a familiar but invisible hold on his hips and then he saw him.

It was quite surreal watching Kylo, sans helmet, stride across the bridge as if the laws of gravity didn’t apply to him, with the whole of the bridge crew and various pieces of equipment floating aimlessly around him. He planted his feet and held both his hands out and slowly and very gently everything returned to a safely anchored position. Including Hux, by Kylo’s side, now held firmly in a strong hand.

“What happened?” Says Kylo who is far too cool for Hux’s liking.

“We were caught out by a nearby explosion, an E.M. pulse must have disabled the ship” Says Hux who is just a little flustered.

“So what now?”

“We need to re-boot the ship”….. simple. Says Hux a little sarcastically. He raises an eyebrow and feigns a smile.

“Can I help you?”

“Actually, yes, yes you can. My men in the engine rooms are going to need to reset the main breakers before we can power up the generators and the engines. I can only assume they are having a little difficulty at the moment”

“I was actually talking about you Hux, you’re looking a little green”

Hux shoots Kylo a look that says ‘if you seriously want sex again any time soon I suggest you help the men in the engine rooms’ 

Kylo’s smirk disappears from his face at Hux’s icy stare. He goes quiet and the hold he has on Hux tightens a little. His eyes close in concentration and Hux notices a few beads of sweat forming across his brow. It dawns on Hux that Kylo is now holding the entire bridge crew and equipment firmly to the floor and at the same time he’s attempting to do the same to another section of the ship he can’t even see.

Hux is in absolute awe and warms to the feeling that he’s actually fallen in love with Kylo just a little bit more and then he is quite rudely snapped out of his daydream.

“Hux, please stop thinking. You’re very loud. It’s quite distracting”

Hux snorts his indignation at being caught. “Just get on with it”

Kylo goes back to his concentration.

After a few minutes Hux notices Kylo begin to shake a little. His colour is draining from his face with the effort and his breathing is becoming laboured. As Hux is about to tell Kylo to stop, the artificial gravity kicks in, the lights come back on and the consoles begin to light up again. The whole crew starts to busy themselves with checking systems and most importantly the engines kick back into life. The ship has stopped listing and Hux’s stomach suddenly feels very relieved.

The General suddenly comes alive and starts to throw orders and gather damage information but he is alerted by a young lieutenant as they yell “Sir! Lord Ren!”

Hux turns just in time to catch Kylo keeling over, cracking his head on the edge of a console as he unceremoniously hits the floor.

****************

A few hours later in the med bay, Kylo is sitting in bed. Hux is pleased to note he has regained his colour and is busy examining the stitches on Kylo’s forehead. 

“Hux, stop fussing and get me out of here”

“You will stay put until the morning”

Kylo makes a move to complain but Hux’s icy stare is back again and he wisely closes his mouth, crosses his arms and huffs in resignation.

“What you did today Kylo…… It was amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it in my life”

He leans to gently kiss Kylo’s new wound. “I want you safe and I want you here for as long as possible”


End file.
